


Lights Will Guide You Home

by gaialux



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick - in a world with less zombies and more babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).



Rick considered leaving the force after finding out about Daryl's pregnancy. It was as though suddenly the view of guns and flying fists made his stomach churn in fear instead of an adrenaline rush. Shane told him to take a break, said paternal leave should last longer for the town's sheriff deputy, but Rick knows crime takes no break and he at least makes sure to sit his hours in the office, catching up with paperwork.

"I can work, too," Daryl says at home. "If you want a bit of a break."

Rick smiles and gently touches Daryl's blooming belly. "Once this one is born, you're free to do whatever it is you desire."

That dissolves into kisses and the rest of the possible 'argument' is long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Daryl wakes Rick up with a start one early (very early - 2am early) morning. His hand gripping Rick's shoulder and a grimace on his face that tells Rick he's been trying to let him sleep for a good long while.

"Is it--"

Daryl gives a tight nod.

 

* * *

 

It takes thirteen hours.

Some would call it unlucky, but to Rick it becomes the luckiest number in the world. Thirteen hours of watching his partner push through the pain to, finally, bring their daughter into the world.

"The best New Years present anyone could ever ask for," Rick murmurs against Daryl's sweat-slick hair. Their daughter peers up at them with eyes the same shade and shape as Daryl's.

Perfect.

She's just perfect.


End file.
